


A Thin Line

by weirdqafan



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdqafan/pseuds/weirdqafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revelations bring change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Warnings: Through 122 and nothing afterwards

Veronica’s always loved Lilly. She has been Veronica’s best friend and biggest supporter. She helped Veronica to let loose and not be quite so timid. She taught Veronica how to kiss and how far not to go with a boy on the first date. She helped Veronica gain the courage to become a stronger person, something that came in handy immensely later on.

As much as Veronica loves Lilly, she can’t help but hate her. She hates her as she is forced to tell Logan what happened earlier that night when he shows up at her door, stinking of alcohol and covered in blood. She hates her as she witnesses Logan’s reaction to the news that the girlfriend he loved more than anything was fucking his abusive asshole of a father behind his back.

The hate starts in her stomach, simmering and churning as Logan lets out a choked, strangled gasp. The hate begins burning in her veins as Logan’s eyes begin tearing as the news soaks in. And when she bears witness as Logan breaks down crying and screaming, asking how Lilly could do that to him when she knew what his father did to him nearly every week, holds his trembled body as he tries to suppress his sobs, Veronica knows that she will never think of Lilly again without seeing Logan. Only, she won’t be remembering the fond moments of Lilly and Logan’s relationship that she knew of before. She’ll see what she wishes she wasn’t privy to. His tears. His anguish. His rage. His pain. His pain so bright from the betrayal that it hurts Veronica to even look in his eyes.

Veronica loves Lilly. More than she can help to and more than she wants to. But coupled with that love is a hate that burns through her. Stronger than the hate she holds for the man who destroyed her father. Stronger than the hate for the woman who, out of spite, convinced her son that his girlfriend was his sister. Stronger than the hate for the man who sent pictures threatening Veronica’s life to her mother. Stronger than the hate for the fellow students who tried so hard to destroy her. And stronger than the hate for the man who beat his son, killed her best friend and tried to kill, not only herself, but her father as well.

The pain from Lilly’s death has changed. Changed from grief and mourning over the loss of a beloved friend. Changed to the pain and betrayal of that friend’s actions. The accumulation of those actions that her death now represents.

Veronica loves the Lilly she knew. And Veronica hates the Lilly that she now knows.


End file.
